The present invention relates to apparatus for positioning a plurality of randomly oriented articles in the same orientation, and more particularly to such an apparatus having oppositely arranged conduits, the conduits generating therein suction sufficient to selectively draw articles oriented in a first orientation into one of the conduits, and sufficient to draw articles oriented in a second orientation into the other of the conduits, such that articles in the conduits are all identically oriented relative to a path of travel through the conduits.
Properly orienting articles of manufacture, for instance in automated production applications, is of first importance to efficient and effective production. For example, in a bottle filling assembly line, empty bottles randomly oriented at one location in the assembly line must all be positioned in a particular orientation prior to arriving at a downstream filling station, so that the filling equipment properly interfaces with the mouth of each bottle. Similar needs for proper article orientation attend other production applications, for instance where articles must be packaged all in a particular orientation. Moreover, it is often necessary in automated production applications involving articles of manufacture to provide means for accumulating articles between workstations in a production line, such as, for instance, when a downstream workstation breaks down or otherwise suffers a decrease in productivity. When the downstream workstation is operating normally again, the accumulated articles must then be reintroduced to the production line as efficiently as possible. Where the articles become randomly oriented in the accumulating station, they must necessarily be properly reoriented upon reintroduction to the production line.
Known apparatus for positioning randomly oriented articles in the same orientation, so-called xe2x80x9cdescramblingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cunscramblingxe2x80x9d apparatus, have included complicated mechanical devices that physically interact with the randomly-oriented articles in order to re-orient them accordingly. The unscrambling and orienting apparatus of Skeels et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,815, is exemplary in these regards. Such apparatus can be expensive, difficult to maintain due to their mechanical complexity, and must be adapted to the shape of each particular article of manufacture in order to ensure proper operation. These limitations may necessitate multiple production lines, each dedicated to a single article of manufacture, and may further limit productivity. Moreover, mechanical descrambling apparatus tend to scratch and mar the surface of the articles being descrambled. In some circumstances, for instance the descrambling of plastic beverage bottles, such damage to the surface of the bottles is commercially undesirable as the bottles are rendered aesthetically unattractive.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for positioning randomly oriented articles in the same orientation, that is at once economical and efficient, facilitates increased production output, minimizes or eliminates scratching of articles, and which overcomes the disadvantages associated with prior-art apparatus of the same type.
The present invention addresses and solves the problems discussed above, and encompasses other features and advantages, by providing an apparatus for positioning randomly oriented, asymmetrically-shaped articles in the same orientation, the apparatus comprising: At least first and second oppositely arranged conduits dimensioned to receive the articles therein, each conduit having an inlet end, and the inlet ends of the at least first and second conduits being spaced-apart to define an opening therebetween for receiving, one at a time, a plurality of asymmetrically-shaped articles that are randomly oriented in at least first and second orientations; and means for creating suction in both of the at least first and second conduits that is sufficient to selectively draw articles oriented in the first orientation from the opening into the inlet end of the at least first conduit, and that is sufficient to draw articles oriented in the second orientation from the opening into the inlet end of the at least second conduit, such that articles in the at least first and second conduits are all identically oriented relative to a path of travel through the conduits.
According to one feature of this invention, the apparatus further comprises means for presenting at the opening between the inlet ends of the at least first and second conduits a plurality of asymmetrically-shaped articles that are randomly oriented in at least first and second orientations.
According to another feature of this invention, the apparatus further comprises means for receiving articles from the at least first and second conduits for transfer to at least one remote location. Such means may comprise, for instance, at least one conveyor arranged proximate an outlet end of each of the at least first and second conduits, each conveyor adapted to receive articles from one of the at least first and second conduits for transfer to at least one remote location. Other such means may comprise, by way of non-limiting example, pneumatic or vacuum transfer conduits, movable pallets, manual transfer, etc.
In one embodiment of this invention, the apparatus comprises at least first and second spaced-apart conduits dimensioned to receive the articles therein, one at a time, each conduit having an inlet end, the inlet ends of the at least first and second conduits being arranged directly oppositely on a conveyor adapted to convey to an opening between the inlet ends of the at least first and second conduits a plurality of asymmetrically-shaped articles that are randomly, oppositely oriented in at least first and second orientations on the conveyor; and means for creating suction in each of the at least first and second conduits that is sufficient to draw articles oriented in the first orientation from the conveyor into the inlet end of the at least first conduit, and that is sufficient to draw articles oriented in the second orientation from the conveyor into the inlet end of the at least second conduit, such that articles emerging from the outlet ends of both conduits are all identically oriented.
Per one feature of this invention, means are provided for recycling through the conveyor articles not previously drawn into one of the at least first and second conduits. According to this feature, the conveyor comprises first and second ends, the first end of the conveyor being adapted to receive thereon articles to be conveyed to the at least first and second conduits, and the second end of the conveyor being arranged downstream of the conduits, and the apparatus further comprises a return chute adapted to receive articles from the second end of the conveyor that are not drawn into one of the at least first and second conduits, a receptacle communicating with the return chute and dimensioned to receive therein articles from the return chute, a feed tube having a first end communicating with the receptacle and a second end positioned proximate the first end of the conveyor, and a blower adapted to generate a positive air pressure sufficient to convey through the feed tube any articles transferred to the receptacle via the return chute.
The present invention also provides a method for positioning randomly oriented, asymmetrically-shaped articles in the same orientation, the method comprising the steps of: Providing at least first and second oppositely arranged conduits dimensioned to receive the articles therein, each conduit having an inlet end, and the inlet ends of the at least first and second conduits being spaced-apart to define an opening between the conduit inlets for receiving therein, one at a time, a plurality of asymmetrically-shaped articles that are randomly oriented in at least first and second orientations;
presenting, one at a time, a plurality of asymmetrically-shaped articles that are randomly oriented in first and second orientations at the opening between the conduit inlets; and
creating in both of the at least first and second conduits suction that is sufficient to selectively draw articles oriented in the first orientation from the opening into the inlet end of the at least first conduit, and sufficient to draw articles oriented in the second orientation from the opening into the inlet end of the at least second conduit, such that articles in the at least first and second conduits are all identically oriented relative to a path of travel through the conduits.
According to one feature, this inventive method further comprises the step of transferring articles from the at least first and second conduits to at least one remote location.
Per another feature of this invention, the method comprises the further step of recycling and subsequently presenting at the at least first and second conduits any of the plurality of articles not previously drawn into one of said at least first and second conduits.
According to one embodiment of this invention, the method comprises the steps of: Providing at least first and second directly oppositely arranged conduits dimensioned to receive the articles therein, each conduit having an inlet end, and the inlet ends of the at least first and second conduits being spaced-apart to define an opening between the conduit inlets for receiving, one at a time, a plurality of asymmetrically-shaped articles that are randomly oriented in at least first and second orientations;
conveying a plurality of asymmetrically-shaped articles that are randomly oriented in first and second orientations in a first direction of travel to the opening defined between the inlet ends of the conduits; and
creating in both of the at least first and second conduits suction that is sufficient to selectively draw articles oriented in the first orientation from the opening into the inlet end of the at least first conduit, and that is sufficient to draw articles oriented in the second orientation from the opening into the inlet end of the at least second conduit, such that articles in the at least first and second conduits are all identically oriented relative to a path of travel through the conduits.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention win become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following description and drawings.